The Touch Of
by San Yumaru
Summary: Kau adalah hal yang tidak bisa aku sentuh, kita tidak bisa saling menyentuh. Begitu berarti kah sebuah sentuhan? Aku, sangat ingin menyentuhmu, andai itu bisa.. "Kamu cuma hantu. Ya, kamu itu sudah mati"/Mainpair SasuNaruxHinata
1. That feeling

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –sama**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **Main Cast : SasuNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perhatian : Cerita ini memuat kata kata kasar dan adegan sedikit dewasa, jadilah pembaca yang bijak.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa kau bisa sekali saja melakukan hal yang benar, dasar brengsek!"

Cih, apasih yang orang gila ini fikirkan? Hanya marah dan terus marah bikin pusing saja. Kerjaannya hanya marah, dan sebenarnya yang tidak bisa kerja itu dia, tapi tua Bangka tengik ini malah terus menyalahkan orang.

"Hei kau bisa dengar tidak! Uchiha brengsek!" Teriak Hiruzen tua itu, dan ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku sudah geram, sangat amat geram oleh manusia keparat ini.

"Aku masih punya telinga" Jawabku ketus. Tak perlu sopan menghadapi manusia seperti dia, dia tidak mernah merasakan betapa sulitnya pekerjaanku tapi merasa sok paling jago. Setiap datang kemari dia hanya bikin ulah.

Wajah pria tua itu terlihat semakin merah, "Dasar brengsek! Sekali lagi kau bicara akan ku pec-"

"Silakan saja. Aku tidak sudi bekerja di tempat iblis seperti ini. Asal kau tau saja, kau itu hanya tua Bangka sialan" Tukasku, yang langsung meraih tasku dan segera pergi meninggalkan meja kerjaku. Ini sudah memuakan, tidak bekerja dengan orang tua itu tidak masalah bagiku, diluar sana masih banyak yang bis menghargai aku dibandingkan dia. Cari saja orang yang tahan dengan kelakuannya itu, kalau ada dia boleh memotong telingaku. Dasar sampah.

"Pergi kau jauh-jauh, Uchiha sialan! Orang sepertimu itu hanya sampah mengerti! Otak udangmu itu tidak berfungsi sama sekali! Dasar manusia tidak tau terimakasih!" Umpatnya, masih banyak lagi hinaan yang keluar dari mulut keriputnya itu. Dia fikir aku akan perduli? Kalau aku perduli berarti aku memiliki otaku dang sama sepertinya. Sebentarlagi dia juga akan sadar betapa agensinya itu membutuhkan aku.

Aku berjalan keluar dari perusahaan menjijikan itu, ingin sekali jauh jauh dari tempat hina ini. Salju sudah menebal, bootsku sudah setengah tenggelam karenanya. Malam ini lumayan dingin, kendaraan yang lewat juga tidak begitu banyak, hanya beberapa saja. Aku rasa mampir ke caffe untuk secangkir kopi tidaklah buruk, err- tapi aku harus mengirit bulan ini. Aku tidak mau terlalu banyak menghamburkan uang. Aku harus berusaha kalau aku bisa sukses tanpa bantuan siapapun, aku harus tunjukan pada ayah kalau suksesku tidak bergantung pada hartanya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku berdiri di tepi jalan, bus belum juga datang. Mungkin salju hari ini sangat tebal jadi mengganggu lalu lintas jalan, ahhh apa boleh buat, yang aku bisa cuma menunggu saja.

"Hiks..hinks.. Mama… Papa… Tolong akuuu…~"

Suara tangisan itu terdengar jelas di telingaku, ya, suara anak kecil yang menangis tersedu itu aku jelas mendengar suara tangisan itu. Aku melirik lewat ekor mataku ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu aku menemukan sosok hantu anak kecil yang sedang terduduk dibawah lampu lalu lintas. Ohh, mungkin dia anak kecil yang tertabrak tadi pagi, kasihan sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa menolongnya dan aku tidak sudi berurusan dengan dia. Berurusan dengan hantu sangat merepotkan dan merugikan. Hanya akan membuat masalah, karena para hantu hanya akan meminta batuan yang aneh aneh, juga akan minta dipertemukan oleh keluarga dan teman yang tidak jelas. Bikin malas.

Aku memiliki kemampuan melihat hantu setelah ibu mendonorkan kornea matanya untukku, dan bagiku ini adalah sebuah kutukan. Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku lebih baik mati dibanding mendapatkan kutukan ini. Kenapa orang rela menyia-nyiakan nyawanya demi orang lain, seperti punya nyawa cadangan saja. Bodoh.

Tak beberapa lama bus-pun datang, dengan jumlah penumpang yang tak seberapa banyak. Aku langsung masuk dan mencari tempat kosong yang bisa aku duduki. Cih, bahkan di bus-pun hantu masih suka berkeliaran. Manusia zaman sekarang, membunuh diberbagai tempat, dasar sinting.

Aku duduk di kursi paling awal, karena di belakang terdengar sedikit bising dengan candaan anak anak SMA. Aku sendirian, maksudku tidak benar benar sendirian karena ada pria tua yang berada disebelahku.

"Padahal aku ingin menemui anakku, tapi orang itu mencopet dan menyayat leherku. Andai aku bisa hidup kembali aku bisa melihat cucuku yang baru lahir"

Racaunya membuat telingaku semakin panas. Tidak ada gunanya dia meracau seperti itu, dia itu sudah mati dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya. Lagipula, kalau orang yang sudah meninggal, tidak akan bisa pergi dari lokasi nyawanya itu melayang karena kalau dia melakukan itu maka arwahnya akan hilang. Dan seperti kakek tua ini, dia hanya bisa duduk disini sampai dia yakin bahwa dia benar benar akan pergi ke langit.

"Rasanya sangat sakit.. Seperti ada api di dalam tenggorokanku.. Leherku terus saja mengeluarkan darah, aku tidak bisa mendongak dan rasanya pegal sekali" Hantu tua it uterus saja meracau.

"Berisik sekali-"

Mati aku, dia bisa tau kalau aku bisa mendengarnya, dia bisa minta tolong yang tidak tidak. Ah ya aku ada ide.

"Dasar anak sialan rebut dalam bus begini, mengganggu saja" Lanjutku menyelamatkan diri. Sial, kalau kakek hantu ini tau aku bisa celaka.

Aku bisa merasakan dia terus memandangi ku, "Aku harap kau bisa mendengarku anak muda, aku hanya ingin kau membawa anakku kemari"

Nah! Sudah aku duga, untung saja aku tidak ketahuan, bisa merepotkan sekali.

Tak lama bus berhenti di persimpangan yang tak jauh dari rumah yang aku kontrak, aku kembali berjalan menyusuri salju yang dingin melewati orang-orang mati yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Sudah pasti aku acuhkan, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka. Sudah bertahun tahun sejak aku kecil, aku tak mau lagi bersinggungan dengan hantu, karena aku sangat trauma.

Hantu hanya akan membuatmu terlibat akan masa lalunya, mereka tidak akan perduli padamu, mereka akan sangat egois dan beranggapan kau akan terus membantunya dan bersamanya. Mereka fikir masa lalu mereka itu penting? Kalau sudah mati ya mati saja, tidak perlu mengurusi urusan orang yang hidup. Dasar merepotkan.

Kontrakanku hanya dua blok dari persimpangan jalan tempat aku turun tadi, memang bukan rumah besar, tapi itu cukup untuk aku beristirahat. Aku harus memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang akan aku cari besok. Dasar tua bangka sinting, beruntung sekali aku sudah tidak berurusan dengannya.

Clek

Akhirnya sampai rumah juga, penat sekali rasanya hari ini. Aku harus cepat cepat menyiapkan lamaran pekerjaan untuk besok, aku tidak boleh bersantai santai. Tapi sebelum itu, sepertinya ditemani secangkir teh akan sedikit menenangkan. Aku berjalan menuju dapur, sudah aku bayangkan teh yang hangat meluncur melewati tenggorokanku.

"Wahh, kau sudah pulangg ~ Sepertinya pekerjaanmu tidak menumpuk ya hari ini"

Gadis itu lagi

Buka gadis seperti yang kalian fikir

Dia itu..

Sudah..

Mati..

"Bagaimana harimu? Apa menyenagkan?" Dia terus bertanya, sambil mondar-mandir dihadapanku. Dia ada di depanku, menatap wajahku dengan matanya yang berwarna biru laut. Sedangkan aku, tidak akan membalas tatapanya aku hanya akan fokus membuat teh milikku.

Aku bisa lihat tangannya menembus dadaku beberapa kali, tak hanya dada dia juga sering menyentuk kepalaku, seolah dia benar benar bisa menyentuhku. Dasar bodoh, sampai matipun kau tidak akan bisa. Ohh, aku lupa, diakan memang sudah mati. Gadis ini terus mondar mandir di hadapanku, sesekali tangannya mengibas, berharap aku tau akan kehadirannya. Sudah hampir dua bulan aku hidup dengan gadis hantu ini, dan selama itulah dia terus berusaha menggangguku. Kadang dia tidur disebelahku, ikut duduk di meja makan, ikut nonton tv, tidak ikut ke kamar mandi tentunya, tapi dia tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Makannya ketika aku pergi wajahnya akan sangat murung, dan ketika aku pulang maka wajahnya akan terlihat begitu sumringah.

"Ayolahh.. kau pasti bisa melihatku.. aku tidak akan meminta apapun jika kau bisa melihatku" Racaunya, yang kini malah ikut duduk di meja makan, dimana aku sedang menulis lamaran pekerjaan dan menikmati tehku.

Dia kembali menatapku, lalu badannya menembus meja. "Lamaran pekerjaan? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menulis lamaran pekerjaan? Apa kau mendapat masalah di kantormu?"

Sial dia itu cerewet sekali, aku tidak bisa menulis dengan tenang. Kenapa dia menggangguku. Seharusnya aku tidak mengontrak disini, sebaiknya aku pilih apartemen yang sempit. Dia membuat telingaku panas saja.

"Ah!" Pekiku, saat kepalanya tiba-tiba menembus meja tepat di atas kertas yang sedang aku tulis. Aku benar benar kaget samapi tak sengaja aku malah bertatapan mata dengan hantu itu.

"Wahh, kau melihatku? Kau pasti bisa melihatku kan? Mata kita bertatapan tadi, dan kau juga kaget saat aku menembus meja" Serunya kegirangan, senyuman lebar langsung saja bertengger di wajah pucatnya.

Kau fikir kau lebih pintar dariku? Kau itu Cuma orang mati.

"Sial, malah salah tulis. Aku benar benar stress" Kilahku, yang langsung meremas kertas dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Kau fikir aku akan begitu saja mengaku? Lihat wajahnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi murung, dia pasti kecewa sekali.

Tak berapa lama dia pergi dari hadapanku, gadis berambut pirang itu langsung menembus tembok entah dia akan lari kemana akupun tidak perduli. Yan sekarang aku inginkan adalah cepat cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan pergi tidur. Merepotkan saja. Mungkin aku ingin pekerjaan yang tidak begitu menguras tenaga. Soal uang aku tidak begitu memikirkan, yang terpenting aku bisa makan hari ini.

Tak sampai 30 menit aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, itu artinya aku bisa langsung tidur malam ini. Kakiku menapaki anak tangga untuk sampai ke kamar, suasanya sunyi, sungguh suasana yang membuatku tenang. Aku membuka kamarku, dan segera saja aku berbaring di atas ranjang, menikmati setiap regangan otot otot yang sudah lama tidak aku latih. Mungkin hari minggu aku bisa pergi ke gym.

'Kau tau Sasuke, ibu tidak menderita dengan mendonorkan matanya untukmu. Dengan begitu bagian dari ibu akan tetap bersamamu'

'Penipu!'

'Tidak, tidak, tidak akan ada yang membodohimu.. Ibu lebih memilih kau untuk tetap bersama kami, kau begitu berharga, kau begitu berarti bagi ibu'

'Tapi ibu tidak disini lagi, dan artinya ibu tidak menyayangi kita kan..hinks'

'Ibu menyayangimu, ibu tetap dan akan selalu menyayangimu.. Maka dari itu ibu rela melepaskan hidupnya untukmu.. Kita semua kehilangan, bukan hanya kamu, tapi cinta ibu akan tetap bersama kita'

'Apa aku yang membuat ibu mati? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mati? Kalau aku mati ibu tidak akan meninggalkan keluarga! Seharusnya ibu tidak melakukan itu!'

'Untuk apa kau berbicara seperti itu padanya, Itachi. Tak usah panjang lebar menjelaskan pada anak keras kepala ini, sebaiknya kita pulang, biarkan disini dia beristirahat'

'Ayah, ayah aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku disini sendiri, aku takut ayah..'

'Aku harus mengurus pemakaman'

'Aku ikut ayah.. aku mau ikut..'

'Tidak, aku tidak mau arwah Mikoto melihatmu'

'Kalau bisa ikut ibu, aku akan memilih untuk ikut ayah'

'Sudahlah jangan bicara omong kosong. Aku benar benar tidak ingin nanti arwah Mikoto jadi sedih'

"Ah!"

Aku terbangun, dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Rupannya aku tertidur tadi, dan mimpi itu, kenapa selalu datang setiap malam. Hal yang sudah tidak mau aku ingat lagi malah terus hadir dalam mimpiku, membuatku semakin mengingatnya saja.

"Hey! Bangun! Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang terjadi padamu kan?" Teriak gadis berambut pirang yang sekarang sedang duduk diatas tubuhku. Wajahnya sangat khawatir, bisa aku bisa lihat dari matanya dia begitu menghawatirkanku, tapi kenapa? Dan untuk apa?

"Kau berkeringat, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ujarnya lagi, yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, sehingga aku bisa lihat dengan jelas matanya yang biru. "Aku berharap kau tidak kenapa-napa, aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu" Gumamnya, lalu tangannya melingkat di leherku dengan wajah yang juga ia benamkan di dadaku.

Dia..

Memelukku..

Tak sungguhan memeluk, tapi rasanya tepat. Apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa dia memelukku dan begitu khawatir? Tak ingin berlangsung lama aku segera bangun dari tempat tidurku, menuju kamar mandi untuk segera mencuci muka dan menyegarkan kepalaku.

Kucuran air yang membasahi tanganku benar benar membuat diriku lebih tenang, jika terus seperti ini aku bisa kehilangan akal sehat. Tapi, kenapa wajah hantu it uterus teringat. Wajah penuh kecemasan itu, aku bisa melihat dari raut wajahnya dia begitu khawatir.. Apa yang hantu itu rasakan? Kenapa dia secemas itu padaku? Sudahlah, bukan urusanku. Sekarang aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk mencari kontrakan baru, aku tidak mau aku malah keluar dari jalurku.

Setelah merasa sedikit segar aku kembali ke kamar, aku melihat hantu gadis itu tengah duduk meringkuk di samping tempat tidurku. Dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan sweater orange bergambar panda, rambut pirangnya di ikat dua, dan dia memilik tiga garis seperti kumis di wajahnya. Gawat! Aku tidak boleh terus memandanginya dia bisa bisa tau kalau aku tau keberadaannya.

Bipp..bipp..bipp..

Siapa sih yang menelfon malam malam begini, apa dia tidak punya waktu lain untuk menelfon? Seperti besok mau kiamat saja.

"Moshi-moshi" Terdengar suara wanita dari sebrang sana, "Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menemukan kontrakan yang lumayan bagus. Apa kau mau pindah sekarang?" Tanyanya, aku sudah tau wanita itu, dia adalah Hinata Hyuga, teman dekatku sejak aku masih duduk dibangku SMA.

"Berapa harga kontrakan baru itu? Kalau murah aku bisa segera pindah" Jawabku.

"Ahh, harganya memang sedikit lebih mahal dari tempat yang kau tempati sekarang, tapi rumah ini sangat nyaman. Pemilik rumah ini menwarkan penghangat secara cuma-cuma" Ujarnya lagi. Gadis ini, kenapa sudah larut malam begini dia malah menawarkan kontrakan segala. Aku sudah ngantuk..

"Hn, nanti aku fikirkan. Lagi pula aku belum punya cukup uang" Aku berharap bisa menyudahi perbincangan ini.

"Baiklah, kabari aku ya"

Bip

Dasar Hinata, tengah malam begini dia malah membicarakan kontrakan. Yahh, aku pernah cerita sih kalau aku tidak betah dirumah ini karena udaranya dingin, padahal alasan utamaku adalah gangguan hantu blonde itu. Tak aku sangka Hinata benar benar mencarikanku kontrkan baru.

"Kau ingin pergi?" Tiba tiba si blonde sudah ada dihadapanku. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin pergi? Rumah ini nyaman bukan? Rumah ini nyaman untukmu bukan? Aku mohon jangan pergi, aku senang kau datang dan tinggal disini.. Aku, tidak mau merasa sendirian lagi. Walaupun kau tidak bisa melihatku, tapi aku tidak merasa sendirian.. Aku mohon jangan pergi dariku, jangan pergi dari rumah ini, aku tidak mau sendirian.." Ujarnya dengan posisi tangan yang seolah sedang memegang pundakku, suaranya bergetar, air matanya terus menetes dari mata birunya.

Dia kembali mendekat kearahku, dengan posisi yang semakin mendekat setengah memelukku. "Sudah cukup aku merasa sendirian, aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi.. Aku mohon tetaplah tinggal, jangan keluar.. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini, kalau bisa ikut, aku akan memilih mengikutimu.."

'Kalau bisa ikut ibu, aku akan memilih untuk ikut ayah'

Degh!

Kalimat itu, entah kenapa membuat hatiku bergetar. Aku tau rasanya, aku tau apa yang dia rasakan. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya ditinggl orang yang sangat berharga, aku tau rasanya itu dan aku sangat faham. Tapi yang aku pertanyakan kenapa dia bisa merasakan itu? Kenapa dia bisa menangis tersedu sedu hanya karena aku ingin meninggalkan rumah ini. Kita tak saling mengenal, tapi begitu dalam perasaannya sampai kepadaku. Aku..

"Sebegitu berharga kah aku, sampai tidak boleh keluar"

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Khu~khu~khu~**

 **Belum selesai cerita yang satu, sudah buat yang lain dasar author payah! Sebenarnya masih banyak cerita yang ada di otak dungu ini, rasanya ingin keluarkan semua_-**

 **Okeyy jangan lupa untuk para Readers tercintaku yang sudah buat aku jatuh cinta pada dunia FF, karena tanpa kalian author tua ini bukan apa-apa T^T**

 **Jaaaaaa!**


	2. Kemana kamu?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto –sama**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **Main Cast : SasuNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perhatian : Cerita ini memuat kata kata kasar, jadilah pembaca yang bijak.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Beberapa saat isakannya berhenti, tapi dia masih sesenggukan. Dia menangis dengan hebat, padahal dia itu hanya seorang hantu. Setelah aku mengatakan itu dia malah terdiam, tangannya tak lagi merangkulku tapi sekarang terluntai kebawah. Aku sadar aku akan menghadapi masalah karena menjalin komunikasi yang sudah bertahun tahun aku hindari. Tapi aku benar benar penasaran, dan tiba tiba hati ini berkata lain ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kami belum lama, bahkan kami tidak tau nama satu sama lain. Aku hanya terus menghindar dan menghindar darinya. Tapi kali ini, dia berhasil membuatku buka mulut.

Hantu pirang itu telihat berjalan mundur menjauhiku, wajahnya yang penuh air mata mendongak menatapku. Mata kami saling bertemu, mata birunya terlihat sangat sendu, namun juga terlihat sangat berbinar. Bahunya masih sedikit bergetar, untuk beberapa saat kami hanya saling menatap.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Dia mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, diwajahnya tergambar raut sedih maupun senang. "Apa benar kamu bisa melihatku?" Tanyanya lagi, sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk membalas pertanyaannya.

"Lalu, kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi dari sini?" Aku melancarkan pertanyaanku, aku benar benar ingin tau apa alasannya.

"Karena setelah aku mati, tidak ada yang menemani aku lagi.. Aku sendirian, dan terus sendirian.. Aku sangat bersyukur kau datang dan tinggal disini. Walaupun aku tidak bisa berinteraksi, aku sangat senang bisa berada dirumah ini bersamamu. Orang yang berharga bagiku sudah pergi meninggalkanku, semuanya pergi, tapi kamu walau hanya tinggal ditempat ini dan tidak mengenalku, tapi kau adalah orang berharga yang baru. Setidaknya aku tidak merasa kesepian.. Maaf selama ini aku selalu mengganggumu, aku melakukannya agar aku tidak merasa sendirian. Tak perduli kau membalasku atau tidak, aku ingin terus berinteraksi denganmu. Kau tau, sendirian dan kesepian itu tidak menyenangkan" Jelasnya dengan mata yang masih terlihat nanar. Tatapannya itu, bisa aku rasakan kesepian dalam tatapannya itu.

Dia kembali mendekat, namun aku menjauh darinya. "Tapi, aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan hantu, aku muak. Urusanmu, itu bukan urusanku" Aku takut, keterlibatan interaksiku dengan hantu akan menjadi boomerang lagi. Tak apa jika aku sedikit kebablasan tadi, tapi aku harus tetap pada jalurku, jalur yang aku pertahankan bertahun tahun.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi aku janji, aku tidak akan mencoba berbicara lagi denganmu aku janji, aku janji akan melakukan semua itu asal kamu tetap berada dirumah ini. Tolong aku mohon jangan pergi dari rumah ini, aku ingin terus bersa-"

"Sudah aku duga semua hantu hanya egois, tidak memikirkan aku yang masih hidup. Semuanya akan berkata bahwa ingin terus bersama tapi kalian hanya akan melibatkanku kedalam hal yang tidak ingin aku ketahui dan keterikatan yang tidak jelas" Tukasku yang tiba tiba memotong perkataannya.

Air mata sudah membendung di matannya lagi, dia meremas roknya dengan sangat kencang. "Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tetap disini! Akan aku lakukan apapun agar kamu tidak pergi!" Teriaknya, membuat aku sedikit tersentak. Sebenarnya aku sangat kasihan, aku tidak tega melihatnya. Bagaimanapun aku pernah merasakan betapa tersiksanya merasa kesepian. Tapi aku harus tetap mengikuti jalurku, atau aku akan seperti dulu.

"Kalau kau ingin aku disini," Aku meneguk ludah berat, walau bagaimanapun aku harus melakukannya. "Menghilanglah" Lanjutku.

Mata birunya membulat sempurna, giginya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Lagi-lagi air mata menetes deras dari matanya. Aku kedengarannya memang jahat, tapi yang terbaik untuknya adalah menghilang lalu berenkarnasi bukannya terus berada di dunia orang hidup seperti ini.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Matanya benar benar memancarkan kesedihan, aku tidak kuat menatap matanya. Dia, kenapa dia ini, kenapa hantu ini bisa membuatku seperti ini. Tidak, tidak boleh, aku harus pada jalurku.

"Kau bilang kau akan lakukan apapun kan? Kalau begitu menghilanglah"

====== The Touch Of ======

Setelah hari itu dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi dihadapanku, dan tiga bulan ini tidak ada tanda tanda kemunculannya. Apa perkataanku terlalu kejam karena menyuruhnya untuk menghilang. Tapi, bukankah jika dia menghilang sekarang maka dia akan lebih tenang? Dia tidak akan perlu mengingat memori semasa hidupnya itu. Entah dimana dia sekarang, aku berharap dia akan baik baik saja. Dan aku berharap semua kebaikan Kami-sama ada padanya.

"Aku pesan Americano satu ya"

Suara itu membuatku terdasar dari lamunanku. Ohya, aku sekarang bekerja di sebuah caffe yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah kontrakanku, aku tak perlu naik bus, dengan berjalan kaki saja aku sudah bisa sampai di tempat ini. Dan juga, pemilik caffe ini sangat baik, berbeda sekali dengan si bedebah tua itu.

"Silakan ditunggu pesanannya, jika pesanannya sudah jadi maka bel yang berada di mejamu akan berbunyi" Aku memberikan secarik nota pada seorang gadis SMA yang memesan tapi, wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"Pelayan disini benar benar tampan ya, hihihi" Kikiknya, beberapa kali dia menoleh kebelakang untuk bertatap muka denganku. Cih, dasar anak SMA kelakuannya aneh-aneh saja.

"Yo Uchiha-san, beristirahatlah dulu, kau belum mengambil jam isirahatmu" Seru rekan kerjaku, menepuk bahuku sambil menyodorkan cheese cake yang bertabur buah strawberry dan selai pisang.

"Terimakasih, Bee-san" Aku meraih cheese cake yang ia sodorkan tadi, "Aku akan kebelakang untuk istirahat dulu" Lanjutku, lalu menuju kebelakang.

Caffe ini memiliki halaman belakang untuk pekerjanya beristirahat, bukan ruangan tertutup melainkan ruangan semi terbuka dimana terdapat tanah berumput yang hijau. Pemilik caffe ini berasumsi bahwa lingkungan kerja yang hijau akan membuat nyaman para pekerjanya, dan benar saja aku merasa lebih relax dengan memandang rerumputan dan bunga yang di tanam di beberapa pot panjang. Aku duduk di teras, memakan cheese cake milikku sambil menyesap udara yang lumayan segar. Terbersit dalam fikiranku, bagaimana keadaan si blonde. Mata birunya entah kenapa begitu membiusku. Apa mungkin tatapanku dulu sama seperti tata dia? Ck! Aku malah memikirkan hal yang aneh.

Aku menoleh kesamping, seseorang berjalan ke arahku. Dia Jido, manager sekaligus pemilik caffe ini, dia teman SMA-ku dulu. Padahal dulu dia selalu di bawahku, tapi sekarang aku malah bekerja dengannya. Tapi dia itu orang yang baik, benar benar baik. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya disini.

"Sedang istirahat, Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini sudah duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapanku, dia membawa dua cangkir kopi hangat. Satu untuk dia minum dan satunya dia berikan padaku.

"Hn" Jawabku singkat, sedangkan dia hanya terkikik kecil.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, apapun kondisimu kau tetap saja pria yang dingin" Ejeknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku memang begitu. "Ku dengar kau menempati rumah yang berada dekat sungai itu ya? Kau berani sekali" Sambil menikmati kopinya dia kembali membuka suara.

"Hn"

"Kau tau, rumah yang kau tempati itu, dua tahun lalu ada orang yang meninggal disitu" Ujarnya, membuatku meneguk ludah berat. Ahh, pasti si blonde yang mati disana.

Aku memakan suapan terakhir dari cheese cake milikku, "Lalu?" Aku menoleh kearah Jido yang masih asik menyantap kopinya.

Jido sedikit mendekat kearahku, "Gadis yang ada dirumah itu, dia dibunuh" Bisiknya pelan.

"Uhukk! Uhukk.."

Sial! Kenapa aku tersedak begini. Dasar si bodoh ini, bisa bisanya dia berbisik seperti itu saat aku sedang memiunum kopi. Tapi, apa benar si blonde itu dibunuh?

"Kau takut?" Brengsek, dia malah terkikik lagi.

"Tidak. Aku sedang minum kopi dan nafas baumu malah bergema di telingaku" Kilahku. Tapi memang aku tidak takut, mau ada korban mutilasipun memang apa yang bisa dilakukan hantu.

"Kasihan sekali gadis muda yang cantik sepertinya itu malah meninggal. Wajahnya sangat manis kau tau? Andai dia masih hidup pasti akan aku jadikan istri" Racau Jido, membuatku teringat kembali tatapannya yang nanar.

"Kenapa dia dibunuh?" Tanyaku, yang entah kenapa malah tertarik dengan racauan Jido tadi.

Dia merogoh korek di sakunya, lalu menyalakan roko dan menghisapnya. "Rumor yang beredar ada perampok yang masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan ada juga yang bilang dia dibunuh karena menolak cinta seorang pria, tapi tidak ada bekas perampokan ataupun penganiayaan. Gadis itu meninggal di kamarnya, dengan mayat yang masih sempurna dan tidak tergores apapun. Tapi entahlah, keluarga gadis itu merahasiakan kematian anaknya" Jelas Jido, dia menatapku dengan cukup serius. Dia menyembulkan beberapa kali asap ke udara, suara nafasnya terdengar menderu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanyaku lagi, aku sungguh merasa penasarang dengan gadis blonde itu.

"Tidak," Jawab Jido cepat. "Tapi aku sering melihatnya saat pulang sekolah, dia suka melewati caffe ini. Aku sering memperhatikannya, karena dia gadis periang. Dia gadis yang baik, tak jarang dia membantu orang tua untuk menyebrang atapun memberi makan anjing liar. Dia gadis yang ramah, dia selalu pulang dengan banyak teman. Tapi sayang nasibnya tidak sebaik kepribadiannya. Jujur saja aku rindu melihatnya yang sekedar berjalan di depan caffe ini. Orang bilang jika kita terbiasa akan hadir seseorang dan tiba tiba orang itu menghilang kita akan merasakan apa itu arti kehilangan dan lebih menghargai waktu saat kita bisa melihat atau bersamanya" Lanjutn Jido lagi, dia terlihat menerawang cerita yang sedang ia ceritakan. Raut wajahnya dan terlihat masam, begitu juga dengan senyumnya.

'Aku mohon jangan pergi dari rumah ini, aku tidak mau sendirian lagi..'

Dia, apa sebenarnya yang telah ia alami? Aku terus mengingat saat terakhir aku melihatnya, dan benar juga tidak ada bekas luka ditubuhnya. Dia baik baik saja, dan dia juga manis. Bodoh! Apa yang mengguncang otakku! Tapi memang benar sedikit terasa sepi semenjak dia menghilang, tidak ada yang meracau. Tapi sambutannya ketika aku pulang, aku seperti merasa kehilangan sambutan itu. Ketika dia tidur di sampingku. Aku juga selama ini sendirian, dan tidak bisa aku punkiri bahwa ocehannya hantu itu membuatku merasa memiliki teman, teman yang aku acuhkan. Berbicara dengannya, apa aku harus berhubungan dengan hantu lagi?

"Jangan melamun terus, kau tidak membayangkan hantu itu kan? Secantik apapun wanita kalau sudah meninggal tetap saja hantu haha, tapi aku sangat penasaran bagaimana gadis sebaik dia menjadi hantu" Seru Jido, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali menepuk pundakku. "Sudahya, aku mau keluar dulu. Telfon aku jika terjadi sesuatu di caffe" Lalu ia beranjak pergi.

"Bolehkah aku izin pulang"

Jido menghentikan langkahnya, dahinya terlihat mengereyit heran. "Kenapa? Kau sakit?"

'Sial, kenapa aku harus berbicara seperti itu sih'

"Ah tidak, tidak jadi"

"Kalau kau mau, pulanglah. Mungkin kau punya utusan" Ujarnya, lalu kembali mengkahkan kakinya.

Yah, itu sudah keluar dari mulutnya. Sekarang aku akan pulang kerumah dan meminta maaf pada si blonde. Walau ragu, akan aku coba sekali lagi utuk berintaksi dengan orang yang sudah mati. Tapi hati ini lagi-lagi merasakan sakit, kenangan burukku dulu, seperti luka yang terus mengaga. Tidak, tidak, keinginan macam apa itu. Aku tidak boleh kembali berinteraksi. Aku harus menjaga jalurku.

'Aku mohon tetaplah tinggal..'

Sialan!

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Aku segera berlari keluar dari caffe, toh si Jido itu sudah mengizinkanku. Hantu satu ini, menggerakan persaanku lagi hanya dengan tatapan mata dan perkataannya. Aku takut aku mengambil jalan yang salah lagi, aku takut semuanya akan sama pada akhirnya.

'Gadis yang ada dirumah itu, dia dibunuh'

Lariku semakin kencang, aku ingin segera pulang kerumah. Aku sudah tidak pernah merasakan perasaan menggebu seperti ini untuk menemui seseorang, dan ketidak hadirannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini membuatku seolah merasa kehilangan. Benar apa yang dikatan Jido, aku yang sudah lumayan lama dirumah itu sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran hantu pirang itu, dan sekarang setelah aku menyuruhnya menghilang aku malah jadi merasa kehilangan. Bolehkah lagi? Bolehkah lagi aku keluar jalur?

Aku sampai dirumah, aku buru buru membuka knop pintu dan masuk lalu segera berlari ke atas menuju kamar. Saat aku membuka kamarku, suasananya sunyi seperti biasa. Aku memasuki kamarku dengan pijakan kaki yang tidak yakin, hatiku juga masih ragu apa aku harus keluar dari jalurku. Dengan tegukan ludah berat aku yakinkan hatiku lagi, aku terlalu jahat telah menyuruhnya menghilang. Dan aku juga tidak yakin bahwa dia benar benar menuruti perkataanku.

Dadaku sedikit berdegup, aku, aku harus memberanikan diri. Dan semoga ini tidak menjeratku seperti dulu.

"Hey, kau tidak benar benar menghilang kan?" Aku mulai membuka suara, dengan pandangan yang aku lempar kesegala penjuru ruangan. "Aku tau kau terlalu takut untuk menghilang, kau tidak akan berani. Keluarlah, aku ingin bicara sesuatu" Lanjutku, berharap kalau hantu pirang itu masih ada disini.

Suasana masih sangat hening, hanya ada suara deru angin yang menghempas gorden kamarku. Apa dia benar benar menghilang? Aku berjalan menuju ranjangku lalu berbaring, menatap langit langit kamar yang berwarna ivory. Aku berusaha menyamankan tidurku sembari menunggu hantu pirang itu muncul kembali. Melakukan kontak dengan hantu, sebenarnya aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi karena aku yang terbiasa akan hadir hantu itu membuatku terbiasa akan kehadirannya. Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Aku, jadi merasa terbebani sekali.

Sudah 30 menit, dan dia belum juga keluar. Kalau memang dia menghilang seharusnya tidak ada yang berpengaruh, kenapa aku malah mengharapkan dia tidak menghilang saat ini.

'Tolong tetaplah tinggal..'

Ya, jika dia tidak juga mau keluar aku tau caranya. Aku tau caranya agar dia keluar dan menunjukan diri. Aku beranjak dari ranjang dan bergegas mengambil koper yang berada di kolong ranjangku. Aku membuka koperku lalu menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaianku. Setelah selesai memuat pakaian ke koper, inilah senjatanya.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan apa rumahnya sudah siap? Aku akan pindah dengan pakaianku dulu, mungkin agen pindahan akan mengurus barang-barangku. Aku tunggu kau disana ya"

Flip

Kalau ini tidak berhasil yasudah terserah saja, setidaknya aku sudah memunculkan sisi baikku. Aku menarik koperku menuruni tangga, bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah ini walau hanya pura pura. Menghilang tak menghilang sebenarnya sudah bukan urusanku, toh aku juga tidak mengenal si blonde, aku hanya penasaran dan ingin bersikap baik. Tapi kelihatannya ini tidak berhasil. Yah, apa boleh buat.

"Katamu jika aku menghilang kau akan tetap tinggal," Suara itu menghentikan langkahku yang sudah berada di depan pintu. Aku menoleh kebelakang, menatap wajah si blonde itu. "Kau bohong, kau akan tetap pergi walau aku sudah menghilang" Wajahnya terlihat sedih lagi.

"Cih, kau juga berbohong. Kau tidak menghilang" Aku melancarkan balasan dengan nada yang terdengar menusuk.

"Kau hanya berkata kalau aku harus menghilang, kau tidak berkata bahwa aku harus melenyapkan rohku. Jadi aku menghilang dari hadapanmu, aku ingin kau tetap tinggal aku tidak ingin sendirian. Cukup dengan melihatmu pulang aku sudah tidak merasa kesepian. Aku senang kau menepati janjimu, tapi sekarang kenapa kau malah ingin pergi.." Ucapnya, dia mulai terisak lagi. Kuso, dia itu cengeng sekali, sebentar sebentar menangis.

"Berhentilah menangis, baka. Aku akan tinggal" Yah, akhirnya itulah yang aku katakan. Aku menatap wajahnya, menatap helaian rambut pirangnya. Dia berhenti menangis, mendengar perkataanku wajahnya malah terlihat sangat bingung. Dasar hantu bodoh.

"Benarkah kau akan terus tinggal?" Tanyanya yang terdengar penuh harapan. "Arigatou, arigatou kau mau tetap tinggal disini" Lanjutnya lagi, yang malah mulai meledakan air matanya lagi. Hantu ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat, aku tidak mau kau menggangguku. Kalau kau menggangguku aku akan pergi dan mencari rumah baru" Ujarku, sambil kembali melepas sepatu yang sudah aku pakai tadi.

Hantu itu mundur beberapa langkah, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Aku akan menghilang lagi, agar kau te-"

"Tidak perlu," Cekatku cepat, aku memunculkannya kembali bukan untuk membuatnya menghilang. "Seperti biasa saja, kau boleh muncul"

"Arigatou"

.

.

 **TBC #Uhuk!**

* * *

Ohyeah! San sedikit ':( ' my story like : Freak, your story so freak! I get a heart attack :( chap selanjutnya akan menceritakan kenapa Naruko mati. R&R please, couse your riview give me some spirit. Jaaaa nee~


End file.
